


The Ins and Outs of the International Mafia

by SwitzyFangirl



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Anger Management, Dom/sub, Drug Use, F/F, International Mafia, Kidnapping, M/M, Multiple Partners, Murder, Oral Sex, Prostitution, Recreational Drug Use, Russian Mafia, Stalking, Torture, Violence, Voyeurism, Waterboarding, Yakuza, mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 05:50:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwitzyFangirl/pseuds/SwitzyFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cheshire is the half-brother of the leader of the French division of the International Mafia. He doesn't know what goes on behind the scenes though and what his brother does to keep him safe. Caitir knows just what to do to get what she wants, and she wants both Blanc brothers having sex on tape. Ivan does not agree with that so he makes a deal. She gets him fucking Cheshire on tape and Cheshire doesn't end up being a prostitute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ins and Outs of the International Mafia

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings for this Chapter:   
> Water boarding, drug use, mention of prostitution, kidnapping.

“Cheshire, you know more then you are saying.” Ivan poured himself a glass of Vodka. “Ian has been up to something, him and his brothers. What are they doing?”

Cheshire yanked on the handcuffs, glaring up from his place on the floor. “Clovis won’t like this!”

“Tell me what I want, you’ll be fine. Refuse, Nikolai and Alexei show you why they are known as the Бесшумный двойня. You will wish that we would kill you.”

Cheshire turned his head to the side and spat, a bit of blood hitting the carpet. “Ian doesn’t tell me anything. Neither do the twins or Caerwyn. Arthur and Dusk don’t know anything. I don’t want to know anything. Whether you believe me or not.”

Nikolai’s foot hit the back of his head and he chugged his glass. “Cheshire, Clovis is in France for now. We have weeks to get information. Deny all you like, you will sing little bird.”

Alexei snorted. “Just like old times on training field, but this time we always win.”

“Перейти едят дик, кран присосок.” Cheshire replied.

“Глупо автокар!” The twins shouted, kicking him in the back of the head, causing his face to hit the floor.

 

“Big brah'der!” Callan ran over to Ian, grabbing his phone, and slamming it shut. “You eejit! Feckin craicnoggin! Did maa drop you on your noggin when you were a wee lad?” Callan demanded.

Fallon ran over. “Callan! Calm down!”

Callan snarled at him. “I’ll deal with you later!”

Fallon flinched and stepped back, shrugging at Ian. “’e’s me twin!”

Ian rolled his eyes. “Callan needs tae learn tae behave his-set, a'm tap dug.”

Callan pushed him against the wall. “Cheshire’s got Russian langer on his arse because of you! Fix it!”

“He kin handle his-sel.”

“He’s already gagged and tied and getting dunked you craicnoggin! It’s your fault! He doesn’t nu anythin’! Bleedin eejit!”

 

Cheshire spat water and blood at Ivan’s feet, overtaken by a coughing fit. He finished, shivering. “God damn it!”

Ivan chuckled.”Little bird done swimming?”

“Please…” He coughed. “I don’t know…Ian won’t tell me anything! I swear, I just pick up packages once in a while!”

“You really don’t know anything, do you little bird?” He sighed. “Well, Clovis will be pissed for nothing.”

 

Cheshire nodded, coughing up more blood and water. Clovis picked up his cell. “Petit frère?”

“Drop the French, I just had the living hell beat of me, I can’t think. Come. Home.”

“What happened?”

“Everyone and their brother thinks I know shit about Ian. Even Caitir has been demanding my head!”

Clovis glowered at the road, turning the wheel. He dialed Caitir. “One hair on petit frère, one hair.” He hung up.

 

Cheshire glared at the ceiling. The TV was blaring in the background. His cell rang, Ian’s picture popping up. He pressed ignore. His eye was swelling shut, he had several cuts on his face, and he was still shivering from the cold. He closed his eyes.

 

Ian shook him awake. “Cannae ye answer yer goddamned phane?”

“I had the shit beat out of me; I’m not in the mood.” Cheshire growled, closing his eyes.

“God, pumpin' Russian git ye, didnae he?”

“Yep. Your fault.”

“Ah didnae git caught, noo did ah?” Ian retorted.

“I should kill you!” Cheshire pushed him away. “They almost drowned me for god’s sake!”

“Thay gave ye th' dram did thay?” Ian snorted.

Cheshire punched him and groaned, before bending over suddenly and coughing.

Ian patted his shoulder. “We need tae git ye tae th' hospital noo.”

“Fuck you.” He coughed.

 

“He has minor hypothermia and a minor infection. Nothing to bad.” The nurse smiled. “The police are coming to see him.”

“Bugger.” Ian growled. “Kin ah at least gang see him?”

She nodded. “He’s alright at the moment.”

 

Ian walked in and sat down beside the bed. “Ye okay laddybuck?”

“Not sure you’re using that word correctly.” He growled.

“Callum calls Fallon that a' th' time.”

“Now I know you’re not using it correctly.”

Ian laughed. “Likelie richt.”

The door opened and an officer stepped in. “Mr. Blanc, I’m here to take your statement.”

“Ye'r wasting yer time, he wilnae blether.”

“What did you say Nancy boy?” The officer asked.

Ian glared. “Ain't na fag, boaby.”

“Out Scotty, I need a statement.” Ian shook his head and walked out.

“Name?”

“Cheshire Madeline Blanc.”

“Age?”

“22.”

The officer looked him over. “Age?”

“16.”

“School?”

Cheshire rolled his eyes. “School?”

“I don’t go to one.” He ground his teeth. “I’ve been kicked out of every school in town.”

The officer looked him over. “Parent or Guardian?”

“Clovis Blanc.”

“Frenchie is your guardian?” He raised an eyebrow.

“Sucer mon-“

“I get it. Where is he?” Cheshire shrugged. “On his way back from France I guess.”

“Who did this to you?” Cheshire bent over, coughing. Blood and water hit his hand. “Just business.”

“They tried to kill you.”

He snorted. “They wanted me to sing like a little birdie. I just didn't know any new tunes.”

“Who?”

“Ask the son of a bitch who just ran out of here like a pussy when he left. I’m not saying a fucking word.”

 

Clovis wasn't a man for violence. But, he was sorely tempted to beat the hell out of his little brother. “Idiot!”

Cheshire rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah, just get me out of here.”

“Non, you will stay until I fix whatever you did to piss off the Russians.”

He sighed. “They aren't mad; they just wanted some information I didn't have.”

“About Ian?”

Cheshire nodded. “I didn't tell them anything.”

“Good, since you wouldn't even tell me anything. Maybe I should half-drown you.” Clovis growled.

Cheshire’s eyes widened. “C-Clovis?”

Clovis sighed and reached out for him.

Cheshire pushed his hand away. “Get out.”

“Cheshire, don’t be like this-“

“You know it isn't my fault. I don’t know anything.” Clovis glared.

“Then why are you hanging out with my ex?”

“Because he’s the only dad I ever had!” Cheshire spat. “My dad died before I was born and yours left mom. Mom died to. All I ever had was you and Ian! Ever! No one else gave a shit! You aren't even around anymore! Ian feeds me, takes me places, asks about my day, drags me to the hospital and takes care of me when I'm sick! You are never home and Ian is! I don't blame you for working but I need someone!"

 

Clovis wasn't in the mood for Caitir when she showed up at his favorite park. "How's Cheshire?" She asked, handing him a cigarette.

"Like you care." He replied.

"You just like the money you make off my tapes."

"I don't sell them." She smiled.

"You want Cheshire." He shook his head and took a long smoke.

She shook her head. "I've been paid off, don't worry."

"Who?" He demanded, glaring at her.

"Someone who wants him as a lover." She grinned.

"And promised me something special in return."

"Tape?"

"Always."

 

“Где с высоты птичьего полета?” Ivan watched his younger brothers share a joint.

They shrugged. “Четверг вечер на прошлой неделе в путь после того, как он вышел из больницы.”

 “На прошлой неделе он всех в ад.”

They nodded. Nikolai stood and grabbed a bottle of Vodka and three glasses off the counter, pouring them each one. “Для любви, секса, и алкоголя.”

Alexei and Ivan nodded. “Для любви, секса, и алкоголя.”

They clanked their glasses and took a long drink.

 

Arthur sat down next to Cheshire and handed him a glass of water. “You alright?”

He nodded. “I’m fine. Tired, half-drowned, but fine.”

Arthur thought it over for a moment. “You should come to England with me.”

Cheshire turned to him. “What?”

“Boarding school, it would be a safe haven. You need to finish school and you need to get out of America. Far away from Ivan and Ian and Clovis. Their bullshit is going to get you killed. You’re my best friend; I can’t stand you getting hurt. Dusk is coming with me.”

Cheshire nodded. “I’ll think about it. Honestly, I don’t think Clovis or Ian would let me.”

“Hell aye, ah wid nae.” Ian leaned against the doorway. “Ye'r brother needs ye.”

“Needs me to what? Answer his phone sex calls?”

Arthur snorted, than looked confused. “Wait, that actually happened?”

“More than once.”

 

 

Russian Translations:

Silent Twins

Go eat dick, cock suckers.

Stupid bitch!

Where is the bird?

Fucking bitch hit the road after he got out of the hospital.

Damn it all to hell.

To love, sex, and alcohol.

 

Irish Translations:

Brother

Idiot

Fucking crackhead

Mama

Head

Little

He’s my

Bastard

 

Scottish Translations:

Callan needs to learn to behave himself, I’m top dog.

He can handle himself.

Can't you answer your goddamned phone?

God, fucking Russian got you, didn’t he?

I didn’t get caught, now did I?

We need to get you to the hospital now.

Fuck.

Can I at least go see him?

You okay laddybuck?

Callum calls Fallon that all the time.

Probably right.

You’re wasting your time, he won’t talk.

Ain’t no fag officer.

Hell yes, I would not.

You’re brother needs you.

 

French Translations: Little brother

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love!


End file.
